iPod Shuffle
by koichii
Summary: The iPod Shuffle game! Lol. It's composed of one-shots. Random stuffs. I made it out of boredom and of my total adoration to LoLu ! R&R please! XD


**A/N: The title is self-explanatory (or so I think). I was reading LoLu fics and I happen to read two or three fics like this and it was kinda fun to do so I tried. This is just a one-shot. You just type until that particular song ends then you start another one when a new song is on play. I stopped until 10. I ran out of ideas. Lol.**

**Each number isn't related on the previous numbers. :)  
**

* * *

–**iPod Shuffle–**

**1. Angel (Boyce Avenue Cover)**

He had been in exile in the human world for 3 years already, just waiting for his death. To pay for his sins. He knew there's no such thing as redemption for him. It was his fate.

Then she arrived in the guild. In his life. He stayed away from her after realizing what she was but seemed like fate had another plan for him. For her. For the two of them.

"Is salvation too much to ask?"

It technically was, but she didn't mind saving him. Not at all. For he was her friend.

And now, as he stared at her sleeping after the fight with Bixlow, he swore to himself that he would protect and love her forever. And we all know what forever means to him.

Forever protect this angel. His angel.

**2. Closer (Ne-Yo)**

It amazed him that at first he did everything in his power to stay away from her. She didn't know why and he didn't care to explain. For him, she's to be avoided. Like a plague. She's a taboo for him.

But now, after she saved him, he couldn't even bear the thought of not seeing her for a day. It's too unbearable. And he wondered what she's got that he couldn't stop himself from getting too close to her or wanting to be with her. Was it because of her magic? Or was it because of the girl herself?

He supposed it was the latter.

It's definitely the latter.

**3. Close To You (Whigfield)**

Lucy wasn't the type to go after boys for she's focused solely on improving her power and become a great stellar spirit mage. She's not the one to ogle at boys. And she hated playboys. Absolutely.

But it was different with Loke. He was constantly flirting with her and other girls but what irked her more was that she actually cared what he was doing and who he was with.

Then she realized, one day, that he's just more than a friend to her. Too bad, for she realized that when he finally said goodbye.

_You're more than a friend, so love me again._

Too late.

**4. Make You Feel My Love (Adele)**

Loke would do anything, as in anything, in his power to make Lucy realize that what he feel for her was true. He would do anything, even if it was to watch her walk towards Natsu, her heart obviously going for the pink-haired dragon slayer.

He would do anything, just to ensure her happiness albeit it hurts him. There was nothing he would do just to make her feel his love.

**5. Someday We'll Know (Mandy Moore)**

A stellar spirit and a stellar spirit mage. A love doomed to fail even before it started. But that didn't mean Loke and Lucy would stop from pursuing their feelings for each other. They knew that someday they would be separated, by natural circumstances or intervening forces.

But what's important is now. As a stellar spirit, an immortal one, Loke had learned to value time. Tomorrow isn't important. What's important is now.

Surely someday, they would know why the two of them have this kind of fate.

And hopefully, someday, in the next lifetime, fate wouldn't be too cruel.

**6. Welcome To My Life (Simple Plan)**

He was alone ever since he got exiled. Sure, he had his guild mates. His nakama. But nothing ever made it easier for him. To be so burdened with guilt that he always faked the smiles he gave to those girls and even to his friends, the people he considered to be his second family.

No one understood what he felt. To be on the edge of breaking down but no one's there to save him. All he did for the past three years was to wait for his fated death. For the hope of easing his guilt a bit.

Until she came into his life.

She understood him. How he felt. And she helped him get through it. She even went on facing the Spirit King just to save his pathetic life.

_Welcome to my life, princess._

**7. Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)**

He's an immortal. Everybody knew it. He's a great playboy. Everybody knew it, too. And he's the kind of guy who didn't get easily fazed by girls anymore. After all the experience?

But with her, he's different. She made him feel things that he didn't expect he would feel. With her, he felt like a boy who just had his first crush. With her, he learned what it was to love and care truly for someone. Aside from being friends, of course. She's one in a million. She was the only one who made him feel that way. The feeling of never wanting to let go.

She could get him undone, with just one look and one word from her. Simply put, she had him twisted around her little finger.

**8. E.T. (Katy Perry ft. Kanye West)**

Lucy was a beautiful, normal girl. She had her fair share of guys, too. Even before she joined Fairy Tail, she already had several boyfriends.

So it shouldn't surprise her that someone like Loke was flirting with her. She knew she attracted guys, even those as dense as Natsu and Gray.

But she should have remembered to expect the unexpected. As she got used to Loke flirting with her, she found herself getting more and more attracted to him. In a deeper sense of it. Plus the fact that he's a stellar spirit.

She'd known from the start that he's not like those guys she'd dated before. And he's a thousand more attractive and dangerous.

She knew she had to avoid him, for it's forbidden to be with a stellar spirit. But she couldn't stop herself. She wanted him. More than anything else. And luckily, he wanted her, too.

**9. I Loved Her First (Heartland)**

Jude Heartfilia watched in both amusement and a bit of a heartache, Lucy dancing with Loke. It was the couple's wedding.

He was happy that his only daughter and the light of his life finally found her own love. And he knew that Loke would take care of his princess. But it was just a bittersweet moment for him. Giving away his little princess.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised and he should've prepared himself for this day to come. Because for the first time he saw her with Loke, he knew that it's finally time to say goodbye to his baby.

**10. We Belong Together (Mariah Carey)**

Because she was a human and he was a spirit, he knew that they're bound in a doomed relationship. He knew that it would just end in broken hearts and worse, broken souls.

So he lied to her and told her he didn't really love her.

But now he regretted lying to her. She's his everything. He would rather have one touch of her hand, one kiss from her lips, one moment with her than an eternity without it.

So here he is, in front of her again, begging her to take him back. He knew it was a bruise on his ego to beg but he couldn't care less.

For she was everything he wanted. And they certainly belong together.


End file.
